Ichigo's Younger Twin Sister
by DarkCielo27
Summary: Amano Ichigo has a younger twin sister who happens to be an idol but most of her time she models. What happens when Ichigo and her twin meets Henri-Sensei? Assassination Classroom mentioned.
1. Profile

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Yumerio Patisserie just my oc.**

 **Name:** Amano Hikari (Lucifer Cielo Hikari Artemis Shadow Ryuuhime Amano)

 **Age:** 14 (5 minutes younger)

 **Cup size:** B 104

 **Sweet Spirits:** Blueberry, Galaxy, Sakura, Rose, Crème, Sucre(Sugar), Starfruit(Star), and Tea

 **Sweets bio:** Blue(Male), Galaxy(Female), Sakura(Female), Rose(Female), Star(Male) and Tea(Female) are Royal Patissieres and Crème and Sucre are the Queen's little sisters.

 **School:** Kunugigaoka Junior High School(Former){class 3-E}, St. Marie Academy(present)

 **Career:** Idol, mostly model and student

 **Stage Name:** Lucifer

 **Group Name:** Galaxy Stars/ Constellation, The Devils' Messengers

 **Family:**

Mother- Amano Kyouko

Father- Amano Shigeru

Sisters- Amano Ichigo (older twin), Amano Natsume(Imōto){Natsu, Tsume, Yume, Dream}

 **Bio:** An inspiring model at the age of three and is a gifted singer. Hikari can feel people's melodies and is a very polite girl. Met her sweet spirits at the age of four when she helped her grandmother, Michiko at the shop. People finds her as adorable despite her maturity.

 **Relationships:**

Boyfriend: Henri Lucas

Brother in law: Kashino Makoto

Sister in law: Kashino Miyabi


	2. Chapter 1- The Beginning

**Disclaime:** **I don't own Yumerio Patissiere, only Amano Hikari my oc.**

 **Hikari's POV:**

Hi, my name is Amano Hikari. I happen to be an inspiring Idol since I was four. Well today is my little sister, Natsume's piano competition. However, I had a photo shoot today so I couldn't go give her my support.

"Gomen, Dream I can't go to your performance today.", l started"I have a photo shoot today but I'll try to finish it before you start, okay?

"Okay, bye for now." Natsu said,"Will I see you later."

"Of course, imōto."

 **Ichigo's POV:**

"Onee-San you're going to make me late!", yelled Natsume.

"I'm coming", I called out.

"Ichigo, we're leaving without you", Mom yelled.

As soon as mom said that I tripped and fell down the stairs again.

"Ugh why can't you be more like Hika-nee-sama."

Dad laughed and Mom said "This was the third time this month since Ichigo fell down the stairs. There should be some limit."

"It amazing how she doesn't get injured", Dad said.

 **~Time Skip to the Mall~**

"Ne doesn't Natsume look nervous?", asked Ichigo.

"Do you best Natsume", Mom said.

"I've been waiting for you. Nijigaoka's very own genius pianist. Go on, just play and win." I yelled in the audience.

 **Hikari's POV:**

After my photo shoot was over my manager told me I don't have anything else to do. So I ran in the clothes for the shoot not caring if anyone recognize me. By the time I was at the concert hall Natsu had just playing Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven, Dream had won the competition.

I saw Ichigo go off on her own and so I followed her.

"Ah, it's the Sweets Festa." I heard Ichigo said.

I knew she was thinking back to the time when Grandma was still alive. I can feel it but I also got a feeling she forgot her wallet.

"I'm sorry, I'll put them back." She said depressed.

"I'll pay for them." I said startling me.

"Arigato, Hikari", Ichigo said thanking me.

As Ichigo was eating, Natsume came and thank Ichigo for relieving her from being nervous. Tsume saw me reading a book and wearing a black sleeveless shirt with silver accents, white scarf, black ripped jeans with a chain sticking out, two belts, black bootsand my hair was up to my shoulders. She asked if I showed up to her performance and I told her I did. Berry took a bite of a chocolate cake and it reminded me of Grandma's cake. I was staring at Ichigo and Natsume asked,"what's wrong onee-San."

"No, pardon me." Ichigo responded.

I excused myself from Dream and went after Ichigo. "Ichigo did the cake remind you of Grandma?",I asked.

"Yeah", she responded.

We walked around for a bit until a young man with blond and blue eyes asked,"Is there anything wrong with the cake I made?"

I knew exactly what my sister was thinking, 'blond hair, he's a foreigner.'

"Is there a problem with it?", he asked again.

"No, it isn't that. This cake tastes similar to the one our grandma made us a long time ago." I answered. He looked a little shocked when I said and Ichigo was looking at his name tag.

"Henri Lucas. Oh I'm sorry I must be wrong.", Ichigo said.

"Was your grandmother a Patissiere?", Henri Lucas asked.

"Yes, our grandma had a homemade cake shop in a small village town." Ichigo answered.

He asked,"Had? Then what about now?" He questioned.

"Our grandmother had past away two years ago." I answered. Lucas-San felt bad for bringing up sad memories of her death.

Ichigo told him that, "No, it's fine. Now, our uncle has taken over the running of the shop."

Lucas-San had asked,"Pardon my rudeness but could I ask...if our deceased grandmother had studied in Paris when she was young?"

"Paris" Ichigo questioned.

"She did, grandma said she went to a school called St. Marie Academy." I answered scaring Ichigo since she had forgotten I was standing next to her.

"Might your grandmother be Mademe Michiko?" He asked.

"Eh? How do you know that? Ichigo said surprised.

After talking for some time Henri Lucas had offered us to try his new cake. Ichigo and I took a bite an image of love at first sight going on in Ichigo's mind.

"The theme wouldn't happen to be love at first sight, Lucas-San?", I asked. 'Ichigo stop daydreaming already!'

Until Ichigo snapped out of it she stared at me and asked,"why are you dressed like that?"

"Had a photo shoot and I promised Natsu I'd watch her play." I said simply.

 **No one's POV:**

"I highly recommend that the two of you go to St. Marie Academy here in Japan." Henri-sensei said.

"We accept", Ichigo said not letting Hikari answer.

Ichigo's phone starts to ring as she answers Kyouko tells her we are leaving. She ran out all the while tripping over her foot. Hikari had told Henri-sensei that she's an Idol and would need access to leave the campus for photo shoots, commercials, and concerts if she were to attend St. Marie Academy any day of the week.

 **~Time Skip~**

"What? You want to transfer schools?" Shigure exclaimed as his newspaper fall out of his grasp.

"It's a lovely academy." Kyouko said.

"It's just like a castle", spoke Natsume.

"St. Marie Academy's main school is at Paris." Ichigo said.

"Are you transferring to Paris? Papa's definitely against that." He exclaimed.

"You don't have to shout!", Ichigo said to him.

"We're not going to Paris, they have a subsidiary boarding school in Japan." Hikari spoke.

"A boarding school? Is it that far away?" Shigure asked.

Kyouko answered,"From Nijigaoka, it takes two hours by car."

"I object!" Shigure exclaimed, "Ichigo will trip every single time, she's nothing like Hikari."

"I have already felt guilty everytime I had to leave with Natsume." Kyouko explained. "Don't try to deny it I've seen how sad you are.

"Mama...", said the twins. Ichigo cried hugging her.

"Papa, look what I found when I was cleaning." Kyouko said to Shigure pulling out a golf club,"Even though you are terrible at golf, you still buy them."

"Fine Ichigo and Hikari can go." Said a sulking Father.

"I already told my manager on the way home and she said that my schedule is clear for the year. Ichigo tomorrow you're going to learn the basics in all subjects including baking at my school for the next ten days." Hikari said as she goes to bed.

 **::Day 1::**

 **Hikari's POV:**

It's five a.m. I went to take a shower, brush my teeth, put my school uniform on. I went to wake Ichigo up told her that she has fifteen minutes to take a shower and get dressed or no pancakes. I then go downstairs and make pancakes for breakfast and two bento boxes, I looked at the clock and Ichigo was done in ten minutes. Right now is six thirty a.m.

"Ichigo, we're going now." I said.

"Okay", she answered.

Seven forty-five a.m. I noticed Koro-sensei and ran over to him with Ichigo on my tail. "Koro-Sensei" I said.

"Oh, do you need something Hikari?" He asked.

"Hai, for the next nine days can you give my sister a lesson on math, chemistry/science, English, French, and baking from basic Mille Crepes to tempering chocolate." I said, "Furthermore I would be transferring to St. Marie Academy."

"Of course I would help one of my favorite students." Koro-Sensei said,"I will miss having you as my student."

"Ichigo, Koro-Sensei has agreed to tutor until you understand all the subjects, understand." I said to her.

"Hai", Ichigo spoke.

 **~Time Skip Tenth Day~**

 **Ichigo's POV:**

"Congratulations you have completed all the subjects and you definitely gotten better at baking, Ichigo." Koro-Sensei said looking proud at me.

"Thank you for teaching Koro-Sensei", I bowed in gratitude. "I better be get going now. Oh before I forget Hikari told me to give these cookies to you. Goodbye and thank you again."

"Bye now." Koro-Sensei waved as he spoke looking at the box of cookies and letter.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Start

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Yumerio Patissiere, just Hikari.**

 **Hikari's POV:**

Ichigo and I are on a bus to St. Marie Academy, Ichigo was panicking and worrying if this was the right bus or not.

"Ichigo, relax", I said. "This is the right bus according to Ritsu."

"Oh okay", she said relieved. "Hikari?"

"Yes, Ichigo is there something you need?" I said as I read my book.

"Did you bring your guitar and violin with you?" She asked.

"Why yes I did." I responded.

"Next stop St. Marie Academy", said the bus driver.

I pressed the stop button, and we got off the bus. We started to walking to the campus and that was before Ichigo had tripped. She was staring at Sweet Fairy Queen.

"Wah, kirei", Ichigo says as she continues to stare.

"I know right!" Said a girl with long ginger hair and hazel eyes standing right beside the statue.

"Ah it talked", Ichigo freaked out.

"Ichigo there's a girl to your right." I said completely calm, "Konnichiwa, my name is Amano Hikari and this is Ichigo my older twin."

"Sorry about that, I'm Kato Rumi. I'll be Ichigo's roommate."Rumi said looking briefly at my twin, then at me,"Wah~ you're adorable." Let goes of me.

'Even despite my maturity I'm still called adorable.' "Thank you", I said with a small smile. "I know where or rather who I'm staying with."

"Oh that's a relief because I was not told where you'd be staying with." Rumi said.

They went to their room, I on the other hand went to find Tennouji Mari because she is my roommate.

"Are you Amano Hikari?", said a high school student with long blond hair and brown/yellow eyes.

"Yes, yes I am. I take it that you're Tennouji-Senpai." I said looking at her straight in the eyes.

"Yes, I am. But just call me Mari." Mari-Senpai said.

"Hai", I responded. I began to unpack when Mari showed me my room, I finished unpacking my things within five minutes. "Mari, I'm going to class now."

"Okay", she responded.

As I left the dorm I went to the main building, I saw Ichigo was standing by the stairs and went up to her. A boy with green hair, green eyes and a beauty mark came up to us with a candy rose. He introduced himself as Hanabusa Satsuki. Out of instinct I moved out of the way, I turn my head to the left and saw two boys. One has light black hair with light purple eyes and glasses, the other boy is blond with hazel eyes holding a chocolate sculpture in his hands. Their names are Andoh Sennosuke and Kashino Makoto respectively.

"Get out of the way", said the blond.

Ichigo just stares at the sculpture ignoring the order.

"I said move." The blond repeated. This time Ichigo moved out of the way.

 **~Time Skip~**

"Class we have two new students, come in Amano-sans." Ameya-Sensei said calling Ichigo and I in.

"Konnichiwa watashi Amano Ichigo", my sister said.

"Konnichiwa, minna-san watashi Amano Hikari", I said with a bow and a smile. 'Why is everyone except Ichigo and the blond blushing' "Ara, minna-san daijōbu ka?" Tilting my head to the side a bit with my right index finger on my cheek.

"A-anyways Amano-sans you are in Group A, sines both of you were recommended by Henri Lucas-San." Ameya-sensei said losing the blush.

As Ichigo and I walked to our a signed station with the Sweet Princes.

Ameya-Sensei said,"We will be making Mille Crepes today."

Ichigo was nervous I on the other hand was calm. "Why is everyone staring at us?" Nee-San said panicking.

"Ichigo ...relax" I said working smoothly as always.

I made a blueberry cherry Mille Crepes. Just when I was about to raise my hand to signal I was done, Kashino and the rest of the Sweet Princes beat me to it.

"Amano Hikari's blueberry cherry mille crepe is done." I said.

Ameya-Sensei took a bite and said,"It's prefectly well balanced and absolutely no flaws. Group A plus fifty points."

"Let me try some", Kashino said taking a bite. "No flaws, the cream is perfect and the crepes are soft yet crispy."

"Thank you", I said.

I noticed Ichigo's mille crepe from the corner of my eye. 'At least it was better than her first try with Koro-Sensei, that was a mess.'

"Amano Ichigo's mille crepe is completed", She announced.

"Group A plus twenty points." Ameya-Sensei said.

In every single class Ichigo was always picked by the teachers.

 **Chemistry and Flower Arrangements**

I told Ichigo _not_ to do anything for it will be a mess especially when she...I rather not say anything. Flower arrangements with Hanabusa's mother has pleasant. Since I'm an Idol I hardly ever get to relax because of modeling, photo shoots, concerts, signing autographs, being on t.v., and acting. Ichigo made a flower 'cake' using all the flowers he has and I used sakura, chrysanthemums and star flowers for my assortment.

 **~Time Skip - Dorm~**

Mari has yet to come back so I left dinner for her in the microwave with a note on the table. I went to my room and grabbed my guitar that is silver blue with a hint of gold, and played ' **walk in the lonely night** '(Magic Kyun Renaissance by Teika Ichijoji). As I finish playing and singing I strummed at new song and four sweet spirits came up to me introducing themselves as 'Sweets 4' Marble(male looks like Alan [Pokemon]), Puppy(Male looks like Kuroko Tetsuya[KnB]), Ringo(female), and Yuki( leader and female). I called the rest of my sweet spirits,"Sucre, Blueberry(butler), Galaxy, Sakura, Crème, Star(butler), Rose and Tea come here please."

"Sucre-hime and Crème-hime", Sweets 4 said, as they bow to the princesses. "It's been a long time Blue, Galaxy, Star, Sakura, Rose and Tea." They greeted

I saw Mari standing next to the door frame I asked,"How long were you standing there?"

"For a while now." Mari said. "And I'm surprised you have twelve sweet spirits."

"I had Sucre, Crème, Blue, Galaxy, Star, Sakura, Rose and Tea since I was four years old. They supported me in whatever I do, even help me whenever I had a hard time." I gave her a weak smile, "Well, oyasumi Mari-Senpai."

"Oyasumi, Hikari I'll introduce you to my partner tomorrow. Thank you for making me dinner." Mari said looking at me.

"No problem, thank you for letting me stay with you." I said biting back a yawn.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere just my oc.**

 **Mari's POV:**

I am currently making french toast with eggs and bacon. My sweet spirit Honey is making a honey syrup for the french toast.

"Morning, Mari." Hikari said with a yawn.

"Morning, Hikari." I responded.

 **Hikari's POV:**

"Today we shall make choux creme." Ayema-Sensei said handing out the recipe sheet. I noticed that there was a sweet spirit in my sister's clothes. As we all go to our respective stations, Andou is currently helping Ichigo make the cream. After placing the choux in the oven, Ichigo walked to it.

"Wah~ it smells delicious." She says.

"Wait don't open the oven", I said. But she had opened the ovens' door and the choux has deflated.

One of the members of Group B said,"Oh my, wasted all the princes' choux."

"You didn't have to say it like that, right?", Rumi said yelling at a dark violet and a red haired girl.

Ichigo has apologized, Andou reassures her that we still have time, Kashino said we just need to add flour into the mixture and the red head trips Ichigo.

 **~Time Skip-Salon de Marie~**

Mari-Senpai had asked me to meet her at the salon wanting to know how I was doing in all my class.

I felt a phone vibrating in my pocket, apparently it was my manager saying I have a photo shoot, recording, signing autographs, live concert and the final movie scene. I saw Mari walking over sat down next to me.

"How were you in all your classes, what grades did you receive?" Mari asked me.

"Straight A's in all my classes." I said telling the truth since it was against my nature to lie.

"Let me see you report card", Mari said as I handed to her. Before she took look at it I said,"I have to go, I have a pact schedule today. I won't be back for who knows how long but, I'll call or text you when I will be back. See you later if not tomorrow then." I ran out of Salon de Marie and saw my manager, Tsuki Reia, telling to get in.

"You have a photo shoot depicting as a rebel for the movie cover, recording both the sound track and ending, concert at nine p.m., final movie scene at eleven p.m to three a.m and I suggest that you start signing now." Reia-San said as she drives to the agency.

After I finished signing the posters, I went on my phone texting Mari that, 'I won't be back until four a.m or later.'

 **Meanwhile with Ichigo(POV)at Salon de Marie**

"*burp* I'm full", I said as I patted my stomach. Hanabusa-kun, Andou-kun and Kashino freaked out that I ate all the cakes in a few minutes. I looked up and saw a blond girl with honey eyes.

Hanabusa said, "Ah she's the student council president from the high school, Tennouji Marie-San. She's a genius who has won many competitions, a favorite student of Henri-sensei."

'Tennouji Marie-San', I thought looking at her.

 **~Time Skip~**

Andou asked me if I can go with him to his family's Japanese confectionary to my mind off of things. I found out that his little brother, Ichita, hates cakes because it took Andou-kun from him. Ichita called Hanabusa-kun a Narcissist, Kashino Mapo Tofu and me a Cake Pig. Anyways we managed to help Ichita understand Andou-kun's feelings in his matcha rolled cake.

 **Hikari's** **POV:**

I'm basically riding a bus straight to St. Marie Academy at three thirty in the morning. "Next stop St. Marie Academy, next stop St. Marie Academy." The bus driver said. "Thank you." I replied and got off, gone to the front desk log in and went to my dorm room. Took a quick shower and went to bed after, I left a note on the table indicating I came back. I woke up at seven forty-five still completely tired but, acted as if it was nothing extreme and changed into my uniform. My spirits are still asleep after helping me all day yesterday.

"Morning, Mari and Honey", I said biting back a yawn as I sat down.

"Good morning, Hikari." They said as Mari gave me breakfast and a cup of coffee.

"We need to talk." Mari said, sitting across from me.

"About what?" I asked, trying to get rid of my sleepiness.

I know Mari is looking at what my back is facing, what I didn't know was that there is someone behind me.

"Your GRADES." Mari said glaring at me, "You told me you had straight A's not _A*_ in all your classes."

"To be honest I didn't bother to even look at my report card because, it was a regular occurrence. I didn't even know that there would be a higher grading system." I replied, nearly falling asleep, "Before I transfer to St. Marie I always manage to ace all my classes and exams with perfect scores without even trying." Covering my yawn.

"Mari, that's about enough don't you think." Henri-sensei said, from behind me.

"Henri-sensei, what are you doing here? Don't you have projects to do?" I asked, not even phased, "What? If you want to startle someone do that to those who let their guard down." I said.

"Hikari that was rude", Mari said glaring at me again. "Give me your hand."

"I rather not, since I saw your hand go after that wooden ruler." I said nonchalantly. "Henri-sensei, why exactly are you here for?"

"To take you to Paris and have you become my student." He says smiling at me. I looked over to Mari and her aura screams jealousy.

"Mari, are you by any chance with Kaidou Rui-Senpai because the two of you make a cute couple." I said as she began to blush a deep shade of red and her aura was bright pink.

"W-what made y-you think that?!" Mari exclaimed blushing, "He's my teammate!"

"Simple really, one your blushing", I began. "Two your shuttering and three you _like_ him. Well I'll take that offer Henri-Sensei, I'm going to go pack my things now." I left before Mari can catch me.

 **No one's POV:**

Hikari had gone back in her room and began to pack. All twelve sweet spirits asked what happened while they were asleep. Hikari explained to them what happened and they helped her pack her belongings. It took only twenty minutes to pack and the twelve sweet spirits follow her out the room with a suitcase, guitar and violin cases in tow.

With Mari and Henri-Sensei

"You got an attachment on Hikari don't you, Henri-Sensei." Mari said.

"Now where did you get the idea from Mari." Henri-Sensei said a little flustered.

"Well you were watching Hikari for some time now."

"I'm just a little worried about her."

"What do you mean? Hikari can handle herself."

Kari came out of her room with suitcase and instruments on her back. "What are you two talking about?" She asked.

"Nothing in particular, are you going to tell Ichigo. That you are transferring to the main campus."

"No, but I will tell her that I won't be able to stay in Japan because the company I'm in wants me to go to Paris." Hikari started, "Besides she needs to figure things out on her own without my help."

"..."

"...""Isn't that a little harsh?" Mari asked.

"No, leaving without saying goodbye is harsh. I cannot continue sugarcoating things for her."

"...Well we better get going then..." Henri-Sensei said, uneasily.


	5. AN

For those of who(m) use Ao3 please help petition for a block option

here's the link

p/ao3-users-archive-of-our-own-it-s-time-for-a-block-option


End file.
